


Cedar and Sandalwood

by WhispersIntheMorning



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersIntheMorning/pseuds/WhispersIntheMorning
Summary: Luna and Nyx are properly introduced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of many, many fics I would like to write for this fandom!

Luna looked over her shoulder, the whisper of the fireworks dotting across the sky making her eyes ache. 

There he was again, like the gentle Insomnian breeze against his hair. There was something about him that Luna couldn’t put her finger on. Perhaps it was the tattoos dotted across his face like stars, or maybe it was just how his eyes seemed to glimmer in the darkness. The water glass next to them, the Leviathan’s scales glimmering across the blue, made the scars and the planes of his cheeks and bridge of his nose seem like the ocean. 

“Hello.” She stepped closer to the man, seeing his upright posture and the ear piece peaking out from the other side. 

He stood a little straighter as she turned toward him. He was a handsome enough man, pales eyes and strong jaw, and it reminded her so terribly of what she would never have that for a whisper of a moment, Luna’s heart broke.

Marriage planned by the Empire or no, she knew that the Covenants to come would leave her body a husk of what it was. A man like this was what her childhood dreams were like; a knight on his horse, coming to rescue her. 

The horse and her knight never came, and Luna had long ago accepted that it never would. She would never get her fairytale.

Yet the idea of speaking to him, even about finding the name of the brave soul who had come to fetch her before her attempted escape, made something tingle inside her stomach. It reminded her of when she would read the stories in her mother’s libraries. 

“I’m afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday.”

“Afraid it’s going to have to wait, your Highness. I’m on guard duty.”

Luna smiled, turning in just a little closer. She could remember the books, the way it said that the Knights on their horses would smell of cedar and sandalwood, but she could smell nothing at all. 

“Then surely there is no safer place for me to be.” She blinked up at him, coy little smile pulling at her own lips when she could see she had won. 

The man scoffed, smile tugging at his cheek.

“May I ask your name?”  Another bright firework exploded near his head, and Luna watched the water and light sparkle.

“Uh, Nyx. Nyx Ulric.”

Hm… Nyx Ulric. 

Luna smiled as the wind jostled her hair. She lifted her face up, just the scantest amount, to breathe in.

The stories were true. Men like Nyx Ulric smelled of something, but it was not cedar and it was not sandalwood.

It was freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
